Fanfare
A Fanfare, or Victory Theme, is a familiar short melody, often remixed, that is played in conjunction with a character's fanfare of the same franchise from the character, or a film studio's fanfare. For instance, if Heihachi were to win the match, the Dark Castle Entertainment fanfare will play out. In addition, some characters share the same fanfare, since they are also are from the same franchise, in this case being the Tekken series. For example, Alisa, Xiaoyu, Nina, Anna, Jin, Kazuya, Lee, Ganryu, Miharu, and many other Tekken fighters share the same fanfare as Heihachi. Thus, if one of these characters other than Heihachi were to win, the same fanfare will still play, with a few exceptions*. The original Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. Tourney all have victory themes for each of the characters. *''The notable exception with this rule is with the Kirby franchise's fanfare in which Meta Knight has an exclusive 'Rock 'n Roll' rendition of the theme, and the Street Fighter franchise's fanfare in which the Super Street Fighter IV cast use the Dynamic version of Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds's main menu song, while Area and Skullomania use the Classic version of that same song.'' List of Fanfares Mushroom Kingdom Victory Theme Description: The song that plays when Mario/Luigi reaches the flag at the end of the stage and enters a fortress/castle in Super Mario Bros. The Tourney version is taken directly from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door when Bowser reaches the flag at the end of the Bowser intermission platformer stage and enters a fortress/castle. *Mario (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Luigi (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Peach (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Bowser (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Dr. Mario (Melee) *Magnus (Tourney) *Waluigi (Tourney) *Hammer Bro. (Tourney) *Boomerang Bro. (Tourney) *Fire Bro. (Tourney) *Rawk Hawk (Tourney) *Rosalina (Tourney) *Daisy (Tourney) *Bowser Jr. (Tourney) ''Kirby'' Victory Theme Description: The short version of the victory theme that plays when Kirby clears a stage or defeats a boss. *Kirby (SSB, Melee, Brawl) *King Dedede (Brawl, Tourney) *Knuckle Joe (Tourney) *Bonkers (Tourney) Meta Knight's version Description: This is an electric guitar version of the above song. *Meta Knight (Brawl, Tourney) *H-RH (Tourney) ''Pokemon'' Red/Blue Main Theme Description: This is a section of the Pokémon Red / Blue title theme. *Pikachu (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Jigglypuff (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Lucario (Brawl) *Pokémon Trainer (Brawl) **Squirtle (Brawl, Tourney) **Ivysaur (Brawl, Tourney) **Charizard (Brawl, Tourney) *Pichu (Melee) *Mewtwo (Melee, Tourney) *Mamoswine (Tourney) *Hitmonlee (Tourney) *Rhyperior (Tourney) *Groudon (Tourney) *Regirock (Tourney) *Regice (Tourney) *Registeel (Tourney) *Regigigas (Tourney) *Blaziken (Tourney) *Reshiram (Tourney) *Zekrom (Tourney) *Deoxys (Tourney) *Tornadus (Tourney) *Thunderus (Tourney) *Landorus (Tourney) *Toxicroak (Tourney) *Electivire (Tourney) *Alakazam (Tourney) *Hariyama (Tourney) *Hypno (Tourney) *Sawk (Tourney) *Throh (Tourney) *Magmortar (Tourney) *Sceptile (Tourney) *Lugia (Tourney) ''Zelda'' Theme Description: This is a section of The Legend of Zelda overworld theme. *Link (SSB, Melee) *Zelda (Melee) *Sheik (Melee) *Ganondorf (Melee) *Young Link (Melee) ''Zelda'' Triforce Theme Description: 'This is the theme that plays when Link gets a Triforce piece in ''The Legend of Zelda for the NES. It is also used for the Frosty the Snowman victory theme. *Link (Brawl, Tourney) *Zelda (Brawl, Tourney) *Sheik (Brawl, Tourney) *Ganondorf (Brawl, Tourney) *Toon Link (Brawl) *Young Link (Tourney) *Frosty (Tourney) ''Star Fox 64 Main Theme'' '''Description: The "Mission Complete" theme from Star Fox 64. *Fox (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Falco (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Krystal (Tourney) *Wolf (Brawl, Tourney) *Leon (Tourney) ''Donkey Kong Country Victory Theme'' Description: The Bonus Game Completed / Boss Defeated theme from Donkey Kong Country. *Dixie Kong (Tourney) *Diddy Kong (Brawl, Tourney) *Donkey Kong (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Wizpig (Tourney) *King K. Rool (Tourney) ''EarthBound'' Eight Melodies Theme Description: This is the song for the last four of the Eight Melodies in EarthBound. *Ness (SSB, Melee) ''Mother'' Theme Description: A sped up section of the Opening theme from Mother. *Lucas (Brawl, Tourney) *Ness (Brawl, Tourney) ''Fire Emblem'' Main Theme A Description: A section of the main Fire Emblem theme. This version is taken directly from Brawl. *Ike (Brawl, Tourney) *Marth (Brawl, Tourney) *Lyndis (Tourney) *Greil (Tourney) *Ashnard (Tourney) ''Fire Emblem'' Main Theme B Description: A section of the main Fire Emblem theme. This version is taken directly from Melee. *Marth (Melee) *Roy (Melee) *Necrid (Tourney) *Cassandra (Tourney) *Voldo (Tourney) *Elysium (Tourney) *Astaroth (Tourney) *Setsuka (Tourney) *Nightmare (Tourney) *Night Terror (Tourney) *Natsu (Tourney) *Seong Mi-na (Tourney) *Cervantes (Tourney) *Lizardman (Tourney) *Mitsurugi (Tourney) *Siegfried (Tourney) *Talim (Tourney) *Edge Master (Tourney) *Ivy (Tourney) *Algol (Tourney) *Raphael (Tourney) *Amy (Tourney) *Xianghua (Tourney) *Berserker (Tourney) *Charade (Tourney) *Olcadan (Tourney) *Hualin (Tourney) *Inferno (Tourney) *Zasalamel (Tourney) *Abyss (Tourney) *Pyrrha (Tourney) *Tira (Tourney) *Sophitia (Tourney) *Rock (Tourney) *Viola (Tourney) *Z.W.E.I. (Tourney) ''Yoshi's Story'' Ending Theme Description: This is a section of the Yoshi Story main theme. *Yoshi (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Shy Guy (Tourney) ''Wario'' Series Theme Description: This is a section of the theme that would later be incorporated in some of the many levels in Wario Land: Shake It!. *Wario (Brawl, Tourney) *Kat & Ana (Tourney) ''F-Zero X'' Victory Theme Description: The tune of when the player finishes a race in F-Zero X. *Captain Falcon (SSB, Melee) ''F-Zero GX'' Victory Theme Description: The theme of when the player finishes a race in F-Zero GX. *Captain Falcon (Brawl, Tourney) *Deathborn (Tourney) *Samurai Goroh (Tourney) ''Metroid'' Power-Up Theme Description: This is the tune that plays when Samus Aran obtains a power-up/addition for her Power Suit in the Metroid series. It also plays after defeating Ridley and Kraid in Metroid for the NES. *Samus (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Zero Suit Samus (Brawl, Tourney) *Noxus (Tourney) *Sylux (Tourney) *Kanden (Tourney) ''Kid Icarus'' Main Theme Description: A section of the Title Theme of Kid Icarus. *Pit (Brawl, Tourney) ''Ice Climber'' Victory Theme Description: This is the tune played when Popo/Nana grabs hold of the condor to finish a stage in Ice Climber. *Ice Climbers (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) ''Pikmin'' Victory Theme Description: A section of the Pikmin Main Theme. *Olimar (Brawl, Tourney) ''Robotic Operating Buddy'' Victory Theme Description: A section of the title theme to Stack Up, a game that R.O.B. worked with. *R.O.B. (Brawl, Tourney) ''Game & Watch'' Victory Theme Description: This is an original mix that incorporates sounds from the Game & Watch series, since no original music was ever composed for G&Ws. It largely resembles the music of Flat Zone. The Brawl/Tourney version includes an added short melody at the end. *Mr. Game & Watch (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Victory Theme Description: The "Sonic Has Passed Act..." from various Sonic the Hedgehog titles and originated in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. This version is taken directly from the next generation Sonic the Hedgehog for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 and the only victory theme to be taken from another game. *Sonic (Brawl, Tourney) *Shadow (Tourney) ''Metal Gear Solid'' Victory Theme Description: The Metal Gear Solid 'VR training complete' theme, but it is more known to be the 'Game Over' theme. *Snake (Brawl, Tourney) *Gray Fox (Tourney) ''Transformers'' Main Theme Description: A section of the outro theme to the 1984 Transformers television show. *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Megatron *Starscream ''Walt Disney Pictures'' Fanfare Description: A section of the Walt Disney Pictures fanfare from 2006. The full fanfare is also used during the Nintendo Logo Movie for this game. *Juniper ''Dark Castle Entertainment'' Fanfare Description: A section of the Dark Castle Entertainment fanfare from 1999. *Alisa *Heihachi *Xiaoyu *Devil Jin *Panda *Ganryu *Nina *Anna *Lee *Kazuya *Jin *Miharu *Combot *Shin *Hwoarang *Baek *Mokujin *Jack-6 *AncientOgre *Ogre *Alex *Bryan *Kuma *King *Unknown *Paul *Marduk *Yoshimitsu *Jun *Angel *Roger Jr. *Law *Jinpachi *Wang *P. Jack *Julia *Michelle *Dr. Bosconovitch *Leo *Lili *Sebastian *Kunimitsu *Christie *Eddy *Lars *Lei *Asuka *Zafina *Azazel *Nancy-MI847J ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Theme A Description: A section of the Dynamic main menu BGM from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Abel *Akuma *Blanka *Cammy *Chun-Li *C. Viper *Dhalsim *Dudley *E. Honda *Eagle *Gen *Gouken *Guile *Hakan *Ibuki *Juri *Ken *Makoto *M. Bison *Oni *Rufus *Ryu *Sagat *Sakura *Seth *Zangief ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Theme B Description: A section of the Classic main menu BGM from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Area *Skullomania ''Star Wars'' Main Theme Description: A section of the end credits BGM from the Star Wars Saga. *Yoda *Darth Vader *Jango Fett *Emperor Palpatine *Boba Fett *Luke ''Spyro the Dragon'' Victory Theme Description: A section of the Gnasty Gnorc defeated BGM from Spyro: A Hero's Tail. *Spyro *Hunter *Evil Red *Professor Mole *Gnasty Gnorc *Blink *Sgt. Byrd *Ripto ''The Talisman'' Last Notes Description: This is the final part of the Iron Maiden song called The Talisman. *I.M. Eddie ''Spiral Mountain'' Theme Description: A section of Spiral Mountain's theme from the Banjo-Kazooie series. *Banjo *Mumbo *Grunty ''Dynasty Warriors 8'' Victory Jubilee Description: The Victory Jubilee from Dynasty Warriors 8. *Zhao Yun *Liu Bei *Sun Shangxiang *Ma Chao *Xiahou Dun *Lu Bu *Ding Feng *Sima Zhao *Cao Cao *Zhang Fei *Sun Ce *Zhou Yu *Liu Shan *Cai Wenji *Xu Huang *Gan Ning *Xiaoqiao *Daqiao *Li Dian *Lu Su *Guan Yu *Zhuge Liang *Bao Sanniang *Zhang Bao *Zhou Tai *Sun Quan *Jia Xu *Sima Yi *Huang Zhong *Meng Huo *Xingcai *Zhong Hui *Deng Ai *Wang Yuanji *Wen Yang *Lu Meng *Guan Suo ''Follow The Yellow Brick Road'' Description: The last few bits of Follow The Yellow Brick Road from the Wizard of Oz (1939). *Dorothy *Scarecrow Man *Tin Woodman *Cowardly Lion Mission Clear Theme from Rohga Armor Force Description: The Mission Clear theme from Rohga Armor Force. *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mars *Sailor Mercury *Nephirite *Zoycite *Jadeite Victory Theme from Bloody Roar 2 Description: The Bloody Roar 2 victory theme. *Kyo *Iori *Chizuru *Yashiro *Leona *Heidern *Saisyu *Goenitz *Kula *Habana *Lin *Chae *Ramon *Elisabeth *Oswald *Alba *May *Jhun *Adelheid *K' *Ash Crimson *Rugal *Original Zero *Igniz *Soiree *Kusanagi *Malin *Momoko *Nagase *Shermie Pippi Longstocking (Is Coming Into Your Town) Description: 'A section of Pippi Longstocking (Is Coming Into Your Town) from the 1988 film ''The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking. *Pippi *Annika *Tommy Victory theme from Kessen 'Description: T'he last few bits of The Battle of Sekigahara from Kessen. *Sgt. Rawlins *Maj. Cabot *Pvt. Trip *Col. Robert To The Beginning 'Description: '''The ''Stage Clear theme from the arcade game, Dragon Gun. *Lt. Gen. Longstreet *Col. Joshua *Col. Buford *Maj. Gen. Pickett *Maj. Gen. Meade *Sgt. Kilrain *Col. Strong Victory ~Sengoku 3 Mix~ '''Description: The victory theme from Samurai Warriors 3. *Yukimura *Mitsuhide *Keiji *Motonari *Masamune *Ujiyasu *Magoichi *Yoshimoto *Kunoichi *Hideyoshi *Oichi *Shingen *Nobunaga *Musashi *Kenshin *Hanzo *Ina *Ranmaru *Masanori *Kiyomasa *Tadakatsu *Kanetsugu *Toshiie *Mitsunari Ruby Gloom Theme Description: The starting few instrumental bits of the Ruby Gloom theme. *Ruby *Iris *Misery Knock Out Description: The victory theme from Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage. *Kenshiro *Mamiya *Ryuga *Kaioh *Hyou *Shachi *Thouzer *Shew *Juda *Rei *Raoh *Jagi *Toki *Han *Nameless Shura Jake and the Never Land Pirates Main Theme Description: A section of the Jake and the Never Land Pirates theme song. *Jakey *Izzy *Cubby *Captain Hook Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 Win Theme Description: The Win Theme from Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. *Naruto *Sasuke *Orochimaru *Gaara *Jiraiya *Temari *Tenten Gain a Victory Description: The victory theme from Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers. *Terry *Andy *Joe *Mai *Billy *Bash *Bob *Gato *Geese *Hwa *Axel *Jeff *Kim *Sokaku *Tizoc *Alfred *Tung Fu *Krauser *Laurence Dispicable Me Theme Description: A section of the theme song of the 2010 film called Despicable Me. *Gru *Margo *Edith *Agnes Kessen III Victory Theme Description: The Victory Theme from Kessen III. *Frodo *Sam *Gandalf *Merry *Pippin *Aragorn *Legolas *Gimli *Faramir *Boromir *Elrond *Eowyn *Theoden Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Theme Description: The last few bits of the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme song. *Eduardo *Herriman *Bloo *WIlt *Frankie Batman Theme Description: A section of the most famous Batman theme song. *Batman *Batgirl *Joker *Mr. Freeze *Mad Hatter *Riddler *Poison Ivy *Bane *TwoFace *Catwoman *Harley Quinn *Killer Croc *Penguin *Dr. Young *Clayface *Scarecrow *Man-Bat ''Star Trek'' Main Theme Description: A section of the 1960s Star Trek TV series theme. *Kirk *Worf *Sulu *Klaa *Scott *Chekov *Uhura *McCoy *Khan *Cmdr. Kruge *Picard ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Theme Song Description: The last bit of the theme song of SpongeBob SquarePants. *SpongeBob *Patrick Teen Titans Theme Description: A section of the Teen Titans television show theme song. *Robin *Raven *Cyborg *Starfire *Beast Boy *Deathstroke Morrigan's Vampire Savior Victory Theme Description: A section of Morrigan Aensland's Vampire Savior victory theme. *Jon Talbain *Huitzil *Morrigan *B.B. Hood *Hsien-Ko *Sasquatch *Anakaris *Bishamon Hohoemi no Bakudan Description: A section of the YuYu Hakusho opening theme Hohoemi no Bakudan. *Yusuke *Kazuma *Kurama *Hiei *Genkai Sticks and Stones Description: The ending of the song Sticks and Stones. *Hiccup *Astrid *Toothless *Alvin *Godder Pegasus Fantasy Description: A section of the Saint Seiya opening theme Pegasus Fantasy. *Pegasus Seiya *Dragon Shiryu *Cygnus Hyoga *Andromeda Shun *Phoenix Ikki *Unicorn Jabu *Chameleon June *Eagle Marin My Pace Description: A section of the Bleach ending song called "My Pace". *Ichigo *Toshiro *Rukia *Yoruichi *Ichimaru *Kaname *Isshin *Byakuya *Renji *Kenpachi *Chad *Kisuke *Ikkaku *Sajin *Hanataro *Rangiku *Shigekuni *Grimmjow *Sosuke *Yachiru *Uryu All Star Description: A section of Smash Mouth's All Star song. *Shrek *Donkey Monsters, Inc. Opening Theme Description: A section of the Monsters, Inc. opening theme. *Sulley *Wazowski *Mr. Waternoose *Randall Tobe! Gundam Description: The last bit of the Mobile Suit Gundam opening theme Tobe! Gundam. *Gundam *Guncannon *Zaku II Commander Type *Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom *Gyan *Gouf *ZZ Gundam *Zeta Gundam *Guntank *The O *Hyaku Shiki *Z'Gok Commander Type *Gelgoog Commander Type *Big Zam *Gundam MK-II Titans *Gundam MK-II AEUG *Bolinoak Sammahn *Gelgoog Ridden Colors *Hambrabi *Byarlant *Palace Athene Konya wa Hurricane Description: The last bit of the Bubblegum Crisis opening theme Konya wa Hurricane. *Sylia *Priss *Linna *Nene Oompa-Loompa Doompa Dee Do Description: A section of the Augustus Gloop verse of Oompa-Loompa Doompa Dee Do from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. *Veruca Salt *Violet Beauregarde *Mike Teavee *Charlie Bucket Ryoshima Coast Description: A section of Ryoshima Coast. *Amaterasu Castlevania Victory Theme Description: The Stage Clear theme from Castlevania. *Wesker *White Queen *Chirs *Jill *Nemesis T-Type *Alice Batman Forever Victory Theme Description: The Stage Clear Theme from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System game, Batman Forever. *Wonder Woman *Flash *Green Lantern *Jade *Saturn Girl *Black Adam *Prometheus *Zatanna *Trickster *Killer Frost *Artemis *Darkseid *Atom *Deadshot *Martian Manhunter *Plastic Man *Mr. Terrific *Orion *Captain Marvel *Stargirl *Starman *Wildcat *Brainiac *Solomon Grundy *Dr. Sivana *Eclipso *Kilowog *Lobo World Without Logos Description: A section of the Hellsing opening theme, World Without Logos. *Jan *Rip *Tubalcain *Yumie *Heinkel *Alexander *Integra *Pip *Seras *Alucard Indiana Jones Theme Song Description: A section of the Indiana Jones theme song. *Indiana Jones Cyberchase Theme Description: The ending to the Cyberchase theme song. *Inez *Matt *Jackie WordGirl Theme Description: The ending to the WordGirl theme song. *WordGirl James Bond Theme Description: The ending to the James Bond theme song. *James Bond You Got a Friend in Me Description: A section of the Toy Story series song called You Got a Friend in Me. *Buzz Touch the Sky Description: A section of the Disney/Pixar Brave song called Touch the Sky. *Merida Jubei Description: A section from the Jubei BGM. *Kagero *Jubei *Himuro *Shijima *Yurimaru *Zakuro *Tessai *Ujutsu Saddle Club Theme Song Description: A section of the Season 3 theme song of Saddle Club. *Veronica Total Drama Island End Theme Description: A section of the Total Drama Island credits theme. *Bridgette Gravity Falls Theme Song Description: A section of the Gravity Falls theme song. *Mabel *Dipper JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Round Win Theme Description: The Round Win theme from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. *Joseph *Lisa Lisa *Young Joseph *Jotaro *Hol Horse *Death 13 *Judgement *Kars *Dark Blue Moon *Vanilla Ice *N'Dool *Mariah *Caesar *Polnareff *Kakyoin *Iggy *Dio *Rudolf *William *Jonathan *Avdol *Anubis Chaca *Anubis Khan *Anubis Polnareff Nanka Shiawase Description: A section of the Flame of Recca opening theme called Nanka Shiawase. *Kurei *Tokiya *Domon *Fuko *Recca *Yanagi Detention Theme Description: A section of the Detention theme song. *Shareena Anne of Green Gables Victory Theme Description: The ending to the opening song of Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series. *Anne Great Big World Description: A section of Great Big World, from the 2006 film Hoodwinked! *Red Riding Hood Addams Family Theme Description: The ending to the original television show called The Addams Family. *Wednesday Robots Theme Description: A section of the Robots title sequence theme. *Rodney *Ratchet Tatakae! Polymar! Description: The ending of the Hurricane Polymar theme song. *Polymar Honoo no Sadame Description: The ending of the Armored Trooper Votoms theme song. *Chirico Dirty Pair Victory Theme Description: A section of the opening song of Dirty Pair. *Kei *Yuri Stardust Eyes Description: A section of the Ronin Warriors theme song. *Kento *Ryo *Talpa *Sage *Cye *Rowen Truth Description: A section of the 2nd Legend of Heavenly Sphere Shurato opening theme, Truth. *Shurato I'm Madeline Description: The ending to the original Madeline theme song, I'm Madeline. *Madeline Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Terms